For Christmas I Want Chocolate And The Sky
by Lepori
Summary: Japan had wanted to fly back to his own country after America's Christmas party, but when the blonde takes him to his home on Christmas Eve, the small Nation is no longer in a rush to return.


A/N: Lol Hello again! Well, since it's officially December 25th a.k.a. CHRISTMAS...I am allowed to post this on my FF account. xD So yes, this is yet again a one-shot of Ameripan. It's Christmas-related and it was written for somebody over at the Ameripan Secret Santa 2010 community on LiveJournal. It's already posted there, so hopefully the recipient sees it! I hope they like it! Anyway, I wanted to share this with you guys too. :3 There were three prompts this person asked for: America and Japan sharing ice cream, America and Japan spending alone time together on Christmas Eve, or America and Japan calling each other by their human names to show closeness plus Japan being a sucker for cuddling. But...I decided to combine all three! Sorta... Anyway, I hope you guys like this!

Btw, for the first time ever, this Hetalia fic is not an AU. Weird huh? (It definitely felt foreign to write their Nation names instead of their human names...)

* * *

For Christmas I Want Chocolate And The Sky

After attending America's annual Christmas party yesterday, Japan felt drained as he lazed around in his hotel room. America always had grand Christmas parties, usually the day before Christmas Eve. Japan didn't know why, since it'd be a lot easier if he would have planned them a Saturday before, but then again, America was known for his procrastination. He didn't even know America had such a grandiose house, at least in the state he hosted the Christmas party in this year. It was practically a mansion. His other houses in the various fifty states were sometimes smaller and more comfortable, but California was the place where America had the most homes, and they were probably the biggest there. Japan had only been used to his own much smaller house which he thought was already large enough. To America though, everything seemed smaller in Japan.

The oriental Nation sighed as he sat down on the couch and stared at the blank television set. America always rented him the biggest room whenever he came to visit or when world meetings were held in the United States. Often times other Nations would ask why, but Japan merely shrugged and said he didn't quite know the reason either.

"I wonder if America-san is fond of me," he said to himself. "I know we're close friends, but even though he has known England-san for quite a while, and even though Canada-san is his brother…he always gives me the largest room. Hmm…"

Japan would have very much liked to leave, but he was tired from the party and jetlag. Another reason he settled himself in his hotel room still was because America had called earlier and said he was coming over.

"He could have just asked me to go to his house," he said. "Why did he call me saying he'd pick me up?"

There was a knock at the door so Japan hesitantly got off the couch and walked over to it. When he opened it, there was America, beaming down at him like always. "Hey Japan!"

"Good afternoon America-san."

"Get your suitcase ready!"

Japan blinked in confusion. "Uhm…am I leaving so soon? I only got here about two days ago…"

"What? Pfft. 'Course you aren't leaving yet!" America proceeded to enter the room and dig through the drawers, stuffing Japan's clothing into the suitcase.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh gettin' your stuff together!"

"But why? I thought you said I wasn't leaving?"

"You _are_ leaving."

"Uhm, I am very confu-"

"I'm taking you to my house!"

"Huh?"

"See, the others already left the hotel to go back to their own countries, even Matt, so I decided to check you outta here too!"

"And you are taking me to your home?"

"Yep!"

"Which one?"

America smiled as he closed the suitcase and turned around to face his small friend. "The house only two Nations have ever seen."

The tall blonde walked out of the room with Japan's belongings in his arms, the Asian following him promptly, but making sure the room was neat so the hotel attendants didn't have to clean up after him. He figured it was rude to leave a mess, especially since they were so kind to him.

* * *

"A-A-America-san," Japan tried to say as he hurriedly followed the young man to the elevator. "Just what are you talking about?"

They both got in and the elevator doors closed. America continued to smile as he looked at Japan's reflection in the door. "There is a special house here I don't invite people to because it's my favorite."

"Really? I would think that…you'd invite at least some of the other Nations when you have world meetings hosted here. And…I thought every house was your favorite?"

"Ha ha! Well, yeah every house is my favorite, but this one is my _favorite_ favorite."

"Then why is it here in California? Shouldn't it be in New York? I mean…I thought that was your favorite state."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I really like New York, but California is awesome. Well believe it or not, other States look to California as a sort of role-model, whether to copy her, or to be better than her. They also keep an eye out to see if she makes any mistakes or something. Since she's the most popular and one of my friendlier States, she gave me a huge house about…oh I dunno…probably a few decades ago. It's really nice and was very thoughtful, and she says the house has magic or somethin' since it gives peace to people, especially during the holidays."

"Oh…" Japan wasn't sure how to take in all of that information. "Uhm, then who were the other two Nations that have seen it?"

"Well, the first one was Matt since he comes over here a lot and I don't like his houses since he always has them in cold places. The other person is Lithuania since I got this house when he was still working for me."

"So then…it's over one-hundred years old?"

"I guess. To be honest it first started out really small since California couldn't afford a bigger one back in those days, but that's why it's special, because she worked so hard to get it for me."

"Oh."

"But she said there was a rule to that house."

"A rule?"

"Yes. The rule is that I can't share it with just anybody. I have to share it with people who matter to me, since she bought it out of love and even fixed it up a little."

"Is that why only Canada-san and Lithuania-san have seen it? Because they matter to you?"

"Yup. Matt's my bro so of course I'll share it with him, and Liet…well he's one of the best damn friends I've ever had and during that time, I'd take him everywhere with me, y'know, until that jerk Russia took him away. Matt and Liet are special to me."

"What about Mexico-san?"

America laughed. "Mex doesn't get to share it 'cause he's always dropping by my other houses anyway, but he hasn't managed to find this one, and I won't let him!"

"I thought you two were close?"

"Nah, we just argue a lot, even if we do seem to get along. We're like…England and France, except Mex isn't a weirdo pervert like France and I'm not a snob who bitches every day and points out everything that bothers me with another Nation's country. That's why England hasn't seen this house because he'll only criticize me for it, just like everything else. England _is_ special, but not the good kind of special."

"Oh…I see…" Japan stood quiet and looked at the reflection. America was looking up amusedly at the numbers showing how many floors they were dropping. A thought occurred to Japan just then.

"Wait…America-san?"

"Yes?"

"Then, does that mean…I'm special to you?"

The doors opened as they reached the ground floor and America walked out of the elevator. "C'mon Japan, I can't wait to show you my house!"

_He didn't answer my question…_ Japan thought to himself. Maybe America hadn't heard or noticed he said that, but then again, Japan didn't notice the light rosy blush on the American's cheeks when the elevator door had reached the last number.

* * *

It took nearly three hours to get to the house, in which Japan fell asleep after thirty minutes. The limo was rather comfortable, even though the small Nation protested and said America didn't have to treat him in such a manner.

He felt somebody poke his cheek, causing him to wake up. Japan opened his eyes tiredly to be greeted with America's face that for some reason wore the expression Spain would have if he ever saw Romano or his other ex-colonies as cute babies again, merged with his famous "BUHYOO ~" like he always did, even to this day.

"What is wrong?" asked Japan, curious why America looked at him like that.

"You're really cute when you sleep did you know that?" America practically squealed.

Japan sat upright immediately and cleared his throat as his face began to redden. "America-san, please…do not greet me in such a manner next time…"

"Aww, but I was being honest! You really are cute Japan!"

The small Nation's face only got redder. America's attention was suddenly focused on the window since they were nearing the house. "We're almost there!"

"Why is this house so far away?"

"Huh? Oh because if I had it close to hotels and stuff, then the other guys would probably ask to stay here when we have world meetings. That's why it's so far."

"Ah, I see."

The limo stopped in the driveway and the chauffeur opened the door for the two. Japan got out first since he was closest to the door, and he gazed in amazement at the house.

"America-san…"

"Yes?"

"This house…it's not at all like your other ones…"

America smiled as he looked at the house. "Yeah, it's not. It's one of my smaller homes."

"I thought your most favorite would be the largest?"

"Nah. This one is my favorite because I got to design it and remodel it myself. My other ones were given to me by my bosses throughout the years, so I didn't get to do much with 'em."

Japan noticed the various Christmas decorations scattered about the premises. "Oh, I see. Uhm…America-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Today is Christmas Eve right?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you spending it with your States?"

"Well…" He hesitated for a moment. "I wanted to do something different this year. I told them…so they understand."

"Oh."

When they entered the house, America lead Japan upstairs and opened a door. "Here, this is where you'll be staying."

It was a much smaller room than the one back at the hotel. It looked a lot comfortable too. "Thank you America-san."

"No problem." He walked out of the room but then returned promptly and said, "Ha ha! I forgot to give you your suitcase… I'm sorry!" He shyly handed Japan the suitcase.

"It's okay America-san." He set the suitcase on the bed and before America could leave again, he asked, "Uhm…so…is anybody else going to celebrate Christmas Eve with you?"

The blonde stood quiet as he scratched the back of his head. "Ah…n-no…uh…I actually kinda just wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you this year…"

Japan couldn't help but blush. "Really?"

"Ah ha…yeah… I…I don't get to see you that often anymore and it kinda sucks." He looked sheepish. "I…I really do miss you when you're back home…Kiku…"

The smaller of the two was surprised for a moment since Nations didn't regularly call each other by their mortal names. "Oh…y-you do…?"

"Y-Yeah…" He looked at the ground, trying to ignore the heat flaring up his face. "I…I just wanted to spend my favorite holiday with my best bud… Th-That's all…" He looked apologetic and embarrassed when he smiled at Japan again. "Gee I'm sorry! I-I-I should've asked you first now that I thought really hard about it! Uhm…if you really want to go home, I understa-"

"N-No it's okay!"

America looked at him curiously, not expecting the quick response. This only made Japan's face even pinker. "I-I-I mean…I would love to spend Christmas with you since I'm usually alone every year… I-I-I was just shocked is all since…I don't get invited to spend holidays with many people… Thank you…Alfred-san…"

The blonde smiled softly and seemed to regain his composure. "No problem."

"So…what should I wear?"

"Huh?"

"I mean…are we going to have a Christmas Eve dinner?"

"Ah, well sure if you want! I was just going to order some pizza for us, but if you want a dinner, we can have one! I just didn't want to be all fancy and stuff since I did that yesterday with everyone. I didn't wanna make you feel uncomfortable or anything, since I noticed you were acting kinda awkward last night with everything."

"Oh…well…whatever you want Alfred-san."

"Well I want whatever you want Kiku!"

"But it's your house, so I shouldn't impose."

"Nonsense! You're the guest here!"

"Yes, but I'm sure the house servants here weren't expecting my company."

"C'mon Kiku! _Mi casa es tu casa!_"

"I'm not sure what that means…"

"Oh it's something Mexico always tells me when I visit, but I only know he says that because he'll wanna stay at my place later."

"Oh…"

"But really, you're welcome here Kiku! Whatever you wanna do, I'll do it too!"

"Alfred-san…you really don't have to…"

"Come on man…or do I have to tickle you until you decide?"

"Wh-What?"

America approached Japan slowly with a mischievous smirk, holding out his fingers. "I think I _will_ have to tickle you until you tell me!" The blonde dashed over to Japan and began tickling him, causing the smaller Nation to laugh uncontrollably.

"A-A-Alfred-san!" he chuckled. "S-S-Stop it! Ha ha! I-I-I am serious!"

"Not until you tell meee ~" chimed the American.

Japan fell back onto the bed as America continued to tickle him. He was near the point of crying from so much laughter. "P-P-Please Alfred-san! Y-Y-You are going to make me have an e-embarrassing accident!"

"I'll only stop if you decide Kiku!"

The dark haired Nation knew he wouldn't get out of this, especially since America's towering form was on top of him, tickling him to death. Japan decided to finally give an answer just so America would cease his actions.

"O-O-Okay okay!" Japan said as he tried to swat away America's hands. "W-We can have pizza!"

"Really? You want pizza?"

"Y-Yes I want—PIZZA!" America continued to tickle him. "A-Alfred-san!"

"Ha ha, I'm sorry Kiku! I can't help myself! You're just so fun to tickle! Plus you haven't laughed in a while, and I like seeing you laugh! It makes me happy!"

"R-Really? Ha ha!"

"Yeah!"

"I-I-I am glad but seriously A-A-Alfred-san, p-please stop!"

America stopped the tickling and Japan continued to chuckle, high off his forced laughter. Now America was curious why he was doing so. "What's wrong? Why're you still laughing?"

"Because…y-you are so silly Alfred-san and so…well your sources of happiness are such simple things."

He made a sad puppy face. "Is that bad…?"

"Huh? Oh, no of course not!" Japan calmed his laughter. "It's just, I find it…charming that life's pleasures for you are as simple as a friend's laughter."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well it's true ya know. I really do like to see you happy Kiku." He smiled down at him. "And I'm glad I got to hear you laugh. I haven't heard that sound in a long time."

Japan smiled back up at him. "It…felt nice to laugh again. Uhm…thank you Alfred-san."

"Heh. No problem!"

The smaller Nation never really took the time to look, but his American friend had very beautiful eyes. The color reminded him of the sky, but at the same time, it reminded him of the ocean that kept them so far apart, and then he realized that he missed the company of such a friend like the blonde, just as much as the latter missed him. America noticed Japan staring up at him, but he didn't move, even though he felt embarrassed as Japan brushed blonde bangs away from his face.

"…what's wrong?"

"…nothing. Just…I always found blue eyes to be beautiful. In Japan…all I ever see is black or brown…"

"…well, I like brown eyes. They remind me of chocolate and make me feel welcome, just like yours…"

Another blush grew on Japan's face, but America wasn't sure if it had ever left, or if it just got darker. "Alfred-san…"

"Yes?"

"…I missed you too."

He smiled. "So…you really don't mind spending Christmas with me?"

"No, not at all."

"I'm glad." He pressed their foreheads together. "You really are my best friend Kiku… You know that…right?"

"Yes, I do. I hope that…you know that you are my best friend as well?"

"Of course." Their noses touched, causing Japan to smile timidly and America to grin contently. "And…to answer your question from the elevator…yes, you _are_ special to me Kiku. You're more special than you know…"

"Alfred-san…" He felt happy then, happy that he was a part of somebody's special box that was in every human heart, a box only a select few could get in to.

"You…are also special to me." His hand cupped the left side of America's face, his thumb rubbing gently against his cheek. America smiled and placed his hand on top of his, enjoying the soft small hand occupying his face. He slowly removed it and kissed the palm of Japan's hand. The oriental Nation curled his fingers in as he smiled and let his hand rest back near his head.

They didn't know what they were supposed to do then. They had never been this close before. Just staring at the other seemed to please both of them more than enough.

"You know…" America began. "Christmas…is supposed to be spent with the people you love…and that's why…I wanted to spend this year's with just you."

Japan didn't know how to respond to that other than the reddening blush on his face that seemed to become a permanent feature now. "A-A-Alfred-san…" He blinked. "Are you…trying to say…?"

"Yes…" He closed his eyes as he snuggled his nose against Japan's. "…I love you Kiku."

"Alfred-san…" He imitated the Nation above him and slowly closed his eyes too. "…I…I love you too…and…nothing would make me happier than…to spend the rest of this evening, and tomorrow…with just you."

America smiled, even if Japan couldn't see it. "You too seem to find happiness with the simplest of things. In that way, I guess we're similar."

It was Japan's turn to smile. "I guess that's one of the reasons why we're so close too."

They opened their eyes for a brief moment, blue into brown, and chocolate into sky, before closing them again. They were both embarrassed, but didn't stop when they felt their lips brushing against each other's, and they hesitated for a second, before they swallowed their shyness and finally let their lips meet.

It was when America started to kiss him that Japan smiled and kissed back, the blonde smiling in return as he felt small hands weaving their way into his sunny hair. His glasses were a bother, so Japan slowly removed them and placed them gently next to him, as he engulfed himself in America's love, a love that was always there but just now realized.

They broke the kiss after a few minutes, both breathless. America gave a small laugh and asked, "Do you still want that pizza?"

"It's fine if we don't eat anything. I've always liked dessert better."

"I have ice cream."

"In winter?"

"It's always ice cream time in my house."

Japan gave a giggle. "Well then, let's order that pizza and we'll have ice cream after."

"Okay." America smiled and got off the smaller Nation to lay down next to him on the bed. He turned to look at him and Japan did the same. America brushed the dark bangs away from his face. "You really are super cute, you know that, right Kiku?"

"You tell me often, so yes, I suppose I'm finally going to realize it."

The blonde smiled but it grew bigger when Japan cuddled up next to him, resting his head just below his chin. America embraced him and held him close. Japan could hear his heart beating inside his chest, and he had never heard a more soothing sound than that.

"Kiku…thank you."

"For what?"

"For granting me my Christmas wish."

"And what is that?"

"For being here with me to celebrate my favorite holiday."

Japan smiled. "You're welcome Alfred-san. I'm glad I was able to give you what you wanted for Christmas."

He heard America hum in reply as he kissed the top of his head and combed a hand through his dark hair. "You know what I wanted…Alfred-san?"

"No, what did you want?"

"This."

"What do you mean?"

"I d-didn't want to spend Christmas alone…because…I find that it isn't as fun when you're by yourself…"

"Aww Kiku…" He held him closer to his body. "You're welcome. You can always spend Christmas with you awesome pal Alfred, okay?"

"Okay. Th-Thank you Alfred-san."

"No prob."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Alfred-san…?"

"Hmm?"

Japan rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes, smiling genuinely. "It's…it's a bit too early but…Merry Christmas."

America kissed the top of his head once more. "Merry Christmas Kiku."

"…I love you…"

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so...there it is. C: Yet again another Alfred/Kiku one-shot from me! You got FrUK earlier, and now...Ameripan. Ah ha...yeah, California and Mexico are my own personifications. They're not canon. -sob- If the house thing didn't make sense...don't worry. It didn't make much sense to me either... It did at one point and then...yeah.

Lol So anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Hope you all have/had a Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays) and may you also have a Happy New Year! :D


End file.
